Attack On Titan: Maria's revival
by Venom427
Summary: Eren has been in a coma for a year and forgot the 2 years that took place after defeating Annie and during that time something happened to him and Mikasa... (Eren x Mikasa) (Levi x Hange) (Connie x Sasha)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This takes place right after Attack on Titan season 1 and also this is my first time writing a fanfiction so please don't be rude in the review i would really appreciate that.**

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Eren was more confused than normal as he was opened his eyes and have seen a field of dying grass and a single tree with leaves of an incredible shade of orange,yellow,and red. And the walls nowhere in sight. His confusion peaked when he saw himself,Mikasa,and Armin playing a simple game of tag under the tree, Of Course they were young looking about 8-9 of was incradibly bright as well. "What the hell, where th…" "EREN.. EREN DON'T LEAVE, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!" The voice that sounds like Mikasa came from every direction even under the ground.

It got extremely brighter, Eren's eyes were burning from the brightness as he awoke in a bed with Mikasa pumping his chest and crying more than he'd ever seen. "Mikasa stop that hurts a lot more than it's helping right now."Eren said as calm as he could but was hard from what he was seeing and feeling."E..Eren,sorry b.. your heart stopped and i…" She couldn't even stay calm enough to speak a language,with how much she was crying you could have filled a bowl to its brim "so i guess this is what happens if don't cry for six years of your life." Eren thought to himself as Mikasa cried on his chest.

"Mikas can you get off my chest it's hard to breath, please calm down i'm fine." She did so and tried to slow her breathing to calm down and did… somewhat. "Why am i in the hospital?" Eren said as he realized that it was incredibly painful to speak. "D..do you not remember?" Mikasa said trying to be as clear as possible. "No last thing i remember is being in the court getting kicked by captain Levi." Mikasa looked at Eren terrified "HANGE…. HANGE…." Yelled Mikasa as she ran out.

As the clock ticked like a metronome and the painful seconds past by Mikasa was back with Hange, both out of breath like they have just ran a marathon. As Hange walked over to Eren's bed She bombarded him with questions "So Eren does your head hurt,can you talk,does your Left leg hurt,can you feel your left arm? As she said this Eren felt pain the locations She asked about and screamed in pain. "EREN" Mikasa yelled in concern. By this point there was crowd at the door.

Hange pushed everyone out except Mikasa and began to inject Eren with pain killers gave him a local anesthetic to calm him down so he wasn't in so much pain,it help a lot more than Hange expected and Eren was stable. "Know that's done, Eren what's the date?" Hange asked casually "850,April 27th." Eren said thinking he was a couple days off. "853,August the 4th, you have been in a coma for a year and you forgot the author 2 past years haven't you?" Hange said with a serious face that sacred Eren almost more then the news. "Wh.. What happend to me?"

"Well remember the armored titan and the colossal titan? They attacked the east wall in 852,February 17th,This time though when the armored titan tried to ram the gate you stop him and fought him but the only way to beat him was to force him under the fresh hole in the wall and crush him by firing a cannon above you and him. You lived with major injuries but the armored titan controler was dead and mangled so bad we could not even see his truth is we could not find you at all But Mikasa refused to go anywhere until she found you and she did. Buried under rubble far from the titan corps the fall had broken your leg and a boulder crushed it,Same with your arm and same boulder. You were bleeding out from you head honestly i'm surprised you know how to breath let alone remember Trost." Eren sat there in shock and could not even make a noise. "Well i have other people to treat, Mikasa it's your turn to explain some things,Eren just scream if you need some more of dem drugs"Hange joked as she left.

"Will get you some food don't try to get up while i'm gone."Eren did what he was told and mikasa returned with the meal "Meet, theres meet in this basic scout meal!"Exclaimed Eren "Of course there is in the three years you don't remember the technology got so much better that cadets can kill about 20 titans a mission, we reclaimed most of maria the exception being shaganshena and 2 other of the out coves in the wall."Eren was shocked yes but he was more concerned about how much more open she is and that damned ring on her finger was just pissing him off more and more. As soon as he was going to ask her the pain just clicked in, screaming as he past out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uuuh Uuh Huh… W..why does everything hurt so much." As Eren opened his eyes he once again was in the field of dead grass and the single tree which was not as beautiful as before, it was bitter cold and the young Mikasa,Armin,and…"And wait where is young me?" As eren said this he realized it was much more dark than before "What the hell is up with this dream? And why am i having it more than once? And way can i reme…!" "There that woke him up."When Eren opened his eyes in panic he saw Hange with her palm a few inches from his face 'Did she just slap me!' Eren yelled the thought to himself as Hange got his food from a cart "Hange how long?"

"Only five hours you were past out in pain." As Eren ate his food he tried to remember something about Mikasa but he couldn't. "Where's Mikasa?" Eren asked hoping to see her would help him remember the thing that was pissing him off so much "to eat her own food she will be soon. Wait why do want to see her anyway?"Hange said as she raised a devilish smile "Uh no reason." Eren said with a heavy blush.

Hangen gave him a shot and left with his dishes .Soon after Armin entered. "Hay. hows your left side?" "Still numb from Hanges medicine but once it wears off I think i'm going to pass out."Eren said with some fear in his voice. "Well that's a little to think about that you could feel pain all of a sudden… Anyway way is your healing not working, If you of course." "Healing? What are you talking about?" This stuned Armin a little bit. "I should've expected you would have forgot something after a head injury like that, Let alone the two years you forgot about" Armin went over to water the plant next to my bed and handed Eren a piece of paper. "It's a field report, Read it."

Eren read the paper at loud and was more shocked by each word. "Cadet Eren Y. was reportedly dead by killed by a titan with both his arm and leg bitten off, Cadet Armin A. reported that he emerged from a titan's nape (but not the one that ate him) with his arm and leg back in perfect condition like a healing factor...Wh-what the hell… But how?" After Armin spent about 15 min Mikasa walked in "Well bye Eren, MIkasa have you explained your par… CRAP THEY'RE GONNA KILL ME I'M SO LATE !" As Armin ran out the door "What the hell?" Eren mumbled to himself.

Eren's memories flooded back when he saw that ring and asked as quick as possible "Mikasa what's that ring and why does everyone say you have to explain something?" Mikasa loosened the ring on her finger and pushed it back in place while blushing heavily, then grabbed a box form under the bed labeled 'Erens Belongings' as she rummaged through the box and grabbed a small ring that was exactly as the one she has on. "Put it on." Eren did so. "No your left ring finger."

"But then it will look like i'm married, speaking of which are you married?" Eren said eagerly awaiting the answer but also dreading it "... yes." She blushed heavily and covered face with her scarf. "WAIT WHAT WHO!"

"Earn lower your voice." Eren didn't care he needed to know who." Mikasa answer me, who."

"Eren look at your ring and then mine there's a reason they look the same." Eren did this and started to breath a little harder "When? Why? How?"

"Um… well about one and a half years ago, And well… y-you're the one that...um well."Mikasa blushed heavily and covered her face with her scarf."Mikasa how far did we go?"Mikasa looked like she about to pass out from a fever "Hey Eren we need to renew your painkill...Hm am i interrupting something?"Hange raised a eyebrow. "No no no nothing important, just give me the medicine and go." Eren said to get Hange to go away so he can resume the conversation but also terrified of the pain returning.

'Why is this taking so long' Eren mumbled to himself eager for Hange to finish and leave. "Im almost done Eren calm down." Eren was a little stunned by this, 'was it really that obvious?'Eren thought to himself, Hange finished up and left as quickly as she could so they could keep talking "Ok have fun kids." Hange chuckled before she closed the door "Anyway Mikasa, How far did we go?" Mikasa blushed "N-n-not that much… J-just some k-k-k-ki." I'm pretty sure she's going to pass out Eren thought to himself. "Wow it got dark, Damn it got late to, I think i'm going to go to bed, you should to you need your rest just as much as me."

"No I need to stay and take care of you."

"I'm fine Mikasa."

"NO EREN I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOUR SIDE!"

"Ok ok you win calm down, Anyway if you staying that means you have to sleep with me."

Mikasa blushed "I'm fine with that." Eren sighed "Of course you are, whatever i guess i'm fine with it to." Eren shifted to the side of the bed so Mikasa can lay down. Eren tried to go to sleep for twenty minutes and finally went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry i've been a little busy with school and all so im trying ok any way if you want to know when i'm planning on uploading just check my account, Enjoy.**

Eren awoke with Mikasa on his chest 'Thank god she's on the uninjured side.' Eren thought to himself and flinched for the upcoming pain but none came 'wait if there's no pain then Hange must came overnight to give me painkillers.' Eren thought to himself in a blush, the sun was barely up it must've been 6 or early 7, the soldiers doing laps and the commander barking orders are what woke Eren, He tried to go back to sleep but couldn't because of all the noise outside and wondered how Mikasa was in such a deep sleep who was snuggled even closer to Eren, Eren liked this he missed when they use to sleep together in the same bed when they were children and it felt like it was so long ago, he wondered to himself how old he was '19?' he lost his train of thought when Mikasa snuggled even closer she was practically on top of him, He was now having trouble breathing and pushed her off. The sky was much brighter now and Eren thought it was time to wake Mikasa, She moaned, sat up, and hardly opened her eyes.

"What it's to early."

"No it's not, it's at least 8."

"Yea too early."

"Since when are you lazy?"

"Since always." Mikasa laid back down onto Eren's arm. Eren blushed and moved his arm away. "Mikasa i need to eat breakfast i can't get it on my own."Mikasa got up and sighed. "Yea your right you need your strength, sorry." She walked out of the room. 'What the hell happened between us and why am I accepting this so fast, do i really share the same feelings with her?' Eren was so confused he grabbed for the ring on the nightstand, The ring was a beautiful green with his name and Mikasa's engraved inside, He noticed Mikasa's ring on the window sill, it was smaller and the emerald was a bit darker, there names engraved on the inside. 'I guess we were that serious these must of cost a fortune how did we get the money for this?' Eren thought to himself. As Mikasa walked back in with two food trays.

"Beautiful aren't they?"

"Yea, how though they're _too beautiful?"_

"You Eren."

"How, How did I get the money for these?" Mikasa gave him his lunch. " I don't know you never told me but I never cared after you proposed." Mikasa and Eren simultaneously broke into a heavy blush.

Eren finished his meal and Mikasa took his tray.

"I'm going to wash up when i get back do you want me to sponge bath you or Hange to?"

"A-aren't there any male nurses?"

"No a 'Male nurse' is a field medic so me or Hange."

"Can i do it on my own?"

"Eren just chose, it's just a sponge bath."

"Fine you, Having Hange sponge bath me is my worst fear." Mikasa's face lit up and just about broke into a skip on her way out but restrained herself. After 5 minutes or so Hange walked in with a cart full of drugs and medical supplies.

"Eren time to give some more painkillers and check up on your arm and leg, if i'm right you should be able to stand in two days."

"Wait what already?"

"Yes your titen healing seems to be going all out, you know when you were in a coma we did not feed you once it seemed like you healing ability focused on your head until it was stable then work on keeping you alive without food, look at your muscles normally a person's body would be frail and skinny but you, you look exactly like yourself before you got knocked into a coma maybe a bit skinnier than before." Eren thought to himself this 'titen healing' sounded amazing, if he lost a whole leg and a arm would they grow back? Hange finished up and left Eren was surprised she didn't bring up him and Mikasa, maybe it was a different nurse that comes in at night? Well it didn't matter anyway, He layed back down feeling woozy from the meds and waited for Mikasa and when she walked in he was basically drunk. "Oh hey Mikasa what are you doing here." Eren's words were slurred and jumbled. "Um ok… Eren you need to take off your cloths."

"Ooo is it sexy time."

"WHAT N-NO!"

"Then why do i have to take off my clothes?"

"I need to sponge bath you."

"It is sexy time then!"

"Fine, just take off your cloths, What the hell happened to you?"

"I don't know."

"Eren you're drunk aren't you."

"No you're drunk!"

"Ok fine lets just do this already." After several awkward minutes with Eren singing about cows and horses Mikasa finished up and left to explain why she was not in the barracks last night. Erem started to sober up then went to go on to his new routine that he had to get use to wake up, eat, sponge bath, be bored, talk to five people a day, eat, talk,bored, be drunk, (this can vary through the time) Eat, Talk, sleep.


End file.
